The Birth of a New Age
by Thaat1Guy
Summary: What if everyone became just like Naruto? Each possessing a demon with unique qualities. Watch as a young ninja goes from a hated child to king of the demons in only a way Uzumaki Naruto can. AU pairing undecided possible harem.


_12 Years after the Attack on Konoha_

Deep within a cave in the Country of Sand two individuals approach a dimly lit table.

"So what do you think this is about?" asked a feminine voice.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know!" the silver cloaked man replied angrily. "The orders I got were that the Order of Six was to assemble and to meet here at these coordinates. So why don't you just sit down, shut the fuck up, and wait for the leader to get here!"

"Geez… you don't have be so vulgar all the time," she said under her breath.

The two walked to the table and sat down, three others were already occupying the additional seats leaving only one chair left at the end of the table. One unusually bald man looked a little on edge but other than that no words were spoken as they waited. The air was thick with anticipation, after all the Order hadn't been assembled in over twelve years.

_20 Minutes Later_

All of a sudden a chair flew across the room and a pair of fists slammed on the table.

The bald man yelled, "I can't stand it anymore when the hell is he gonna get here. I swear if he takes another second to show I'll…"

"Calm yourself Rugi, do not let your impatience get the best of you." a demonic voice calmly stated from the shadows.

"Forgive me boss, you know how I get when I have to wait," Rugi said. He then took a deep breath, retrieved his seat, and returned to the table with the others.

The voice emerged from the shadows revealing a black cloaked man with no sleeves exposing his well-developed tattooed arms. His hair was short but spiky and had a frozen silver color to it. But the most unique features were his whisker like scars across his cheeks and pitch black eyes that was void of any color or shade. He walked over to the last empty chair and took his seat, briefly looking around the table checking to see if everyone was there.

After a few moments the leader once again began to speak.

"I'm happy to see that everyone's still alive after these two long years and I hope you'll be delighted in hearing that our final goal is now within our grasp." the leader said with a tone of satisfaction in his voice.

A look of shock and disbelief struck the faces of the Order. It took a few seconds for this bit of information to fully sink in.

"No fucking way! How in the hell did you find that mother fucking stone?" the silver cloaked man asked excitingly with big grin on his face.

"Actually by pure chance Nishiki-san, it happened to be in the possession of a very well developed woman I came across in my travels."

Nishiki burst out into laughter," Don't give me that bullshit Yamoto, by "travels" you mean casinos. Am I right you gambling bastard?"

A slight smile crossed the leader's face before quickly returning to normal. "Yes I suppose you know me to well Nishiki-san.

"Well what happened Yamoto-sama did the woman just give it to you?" the feminine voice asked politely.

"On the contrary actually, she flat out refused. So force was necessary to obtain it but what most surprised me was the difficulty it took in defeating her."

"HAHA!! That's fucking great a girl almost beat your ass Yamoto-teme. I've gotta hear how this shit happened."

"Yamoto-sama I would love to hear of your battle with that woman," the feminine voice once again asking very politely."

"Young Rin your eagerness to know about women in battle has given you confidence I never thought you would be able to have. Now this person was not only the strongest woman I've ever faced but also one of the strongest opponents I've ever encountered. If it not for the "experiment" twelve years ago I wouldn't of had the power to come out victorious."

"Wow she was really that strong!? Could you please tell us of the battle Yamoto-sama?" Rin asked a second time with pleading eyes.

"Very well then I will tell my tale but then it's back to why we're here. About two weeks ago I was heading…"

Everyone leaned in closer eager to hear the story. It wasn't every day that the leader discussed how he goes about his business and even rarer for him to say he had difficulty against someone in battle. They all wanted to know what happened and were about to find out.

**Authors Notes:**

Hey how is everyone doing. This is my first story I've written but i'll do my best to keep it interesting. Right now I'm just making a little background so Naruto and crew can grow up a little "differently". This story is Alternate Universe and will be Naruto-centric with pairings decided in the next couple chapters.

Next Chapter we'll see Yamoto's fight and more information on the Stone. Reviews are always welcome and are motivation for my story.


End file.
